


For Erebor

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [32]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Bilbo breaks up with Thorin for the good of the kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Erebor

Thorin takes a seat on his throne when the battle is won and it is like a sigh of relief and the weight of his forefathers and all of his people is slipping from his shoulders. His company are the first to bow to him, kneeling before their King under the Mountain, and his eyes settles on his hobbit, looking so lost amongst the mountains of gold behind him, but glowing brighter than any jewel when he meets Thorin's eye.

When he takes Bilbo to bed that night, he sighs, winding around the smaller body like a shield of warmth and hair, and murmurs into the hobbit's curls that he almost wishes he could give the throne, hard won as it was, to his nephew, to Fili, and rejoin Bilbo in the Shire. He knows Bilbo will never leave his home under the hill, not for the cold and dark halls of Erebor, and he wouldn't ask the hobbit to, not after everything he has given up for the company.

But Fili is too young to ever be taken seriously, and has still so much to learn about his Kingdom, which he had never even seen before they recaptured it, being born in the Blue Mountains long after Erebor was lost. 

And Thorin has just now re-earned the respect of his fellow dwarf lords, who thought him cracked, as crazy as his father had been driven, for his endless quest to destroy the beast, and so Thorin stays King, and for now at least, he has his hobbit at his side.

The elders, those who still live, and the dwarf lords, begin to talk of marriage. Thorin is still young enough to be made a father, to produce true heirs and not use his sister-sons when he passes, and a marriage is often used to cement an alliance amongst the broken treaties of the dwarves, and Thorin drags his gaze away from Bilbo to the young maiden princess he is shown, like prized cattle at an auction. He goes to bed sullen and silent beside the halfling and pretends their relationship is not being strained.

Bilbo, he knows, is suffering from all of this. People ask how he thought a relationship outside their race could ever be a good idea, and do not bother to ask out of Bilbo's earshot, and it is often that he finds the halfling hiding in the libraries, quiet and sad, and all of the brightness he had in him on the day Thorin reclaimed the throne seems to have gone out of him.

Thorin does his best to make time for Bilbo, through meeting with the elders, plans to rebuild the great halls that Smaug had smashed with his tail and his wings and his flame, and overlooking the restarting of the mining. But he finds himself having to hunt down the hobbit and is frustrated that he is not available whenever Thorin needs him.

The sex all but dies out and their bed is cold. When Bilbo wants to talk, there is always a more pressing matter with the kingdom and when Thorin finally has time, Bilbo is off somewhere in the many rooms of Erebor. 

Thorin's patience grows thin. He snaps at war lords and friends and hobbits alike. At times he doesn't want the throne at all, wants to go to Bag End and fall asleep with his burglar before the fireplace, and at others he wishes he had never met the halfing for then there would be naught on his mind but his kingdom. Thorin sleeps less and his agitation grows.

Finally, when Thorin comes looking for Bilbo, he finds him on the first try, but the hobbit is standing before the doors of their bedroom, and his bags are packed. He looks at Thorin with a forlorn expression on his face, and shakes his head. Thorin stands frozen and blinks several times to be sure that he is not simply delusional from lack of sleep and hard work.

But Bilbo is talking, is telling him that he loves him more than anything. Loves him enough to let him go. The hobbit wishes him all the best, tells him he will be the most wonderful king Erebor will ever see, and plants a soft sad kiss on his lips before picking up his bags and leaving the kingdom, leaving Thorin.

Thorin knows Bilbo is weeping as he goes, tastes the salt of his tears on his lips when they kiss farewell, and as the doors close, a sound of finality and pain, he lets himself slide to the floor and bury his face in his hands. Thorin lets himself weep quietly for what was and what could have been, what never will be.

But Thorin is the king, so although he allows himself this moment of weakness, it soon ends. He wipes his face and stands, nods abruptly and takes his seat on the throne once more, and asks the dwarf lords to bring in their daughters so that he may choose a wife.


End file.
